clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
SPAAF
The Separatist Penguin Association Armed Forces (SPAAF) is a Club Penguin Army that was originally an army of 2009. The SPAAF is well known around Club Penguin Warfare and to many it was considered a "major" army. The SPAAF has some of the most skilled soldiers and smartest people in CP Warfare today. SPAAF Nation #Flag And Meaning (Above) #Summary #Land #Army #Government #Citizenship/Elections #Allies/Enemies #Site/Chat Rankings UniformLegendsNever Forget HistorySPAAF Nation The following was written by ATM 23, Leader, President, and Creator of the Separatist Penguin Association Armed Forces. 1. SPAAF Flag http://spaafofcp.files.wordpress.com/2011/03/spaaf-official-logo.png The above symbolizes the SPAAF. The Black represents our shadows. We work in shadows of others, not mentioned by many. The red represents our enemy’s blood. The white represents purity. Table Of Contents: #Flag And Meaning (Above) #Summary #Land #Army #Government #Citizenship/Elections #Allies/Enemies #Site/Chat Rankings 2. Summary SPAAF stands for Separatist Penguin Association Armed Forces The SPAAF is conformed by 2 branches in the Government and special assigments. Te first branch, the Executive Branch is known as the Leader Branch being there the Leader of the Army and 2nd in Commands. And election is held for a new lead The 2nd branch is the legislative branch, which is made of Special assignments, known as President, Vice-President, or Advisor are those that are given a special job on the Army which is most likely given to High Ranked soldiers or well known friends of the leader of the SPAAF. 3. Land SPAAF land is constantly growing within each day of work and service from the SPAAF troops. The servers listed below we will secure from any outsiders or foreigners. Each of the servers were invaded legally by the SPAAF Army and Nation. (5) = Major City (4) = Large City (3) = Small City Current Servers List: *3Cold Snap – Capital Server *3Great White – Sub-Capital Server *3Ice Shelf – Testing Server *2Sasquatch – Training Server We control these servers, but we let allies come and citizens in. Anyone can come in, except groups of enemy armies. No one is allowed to set up a base there, unless we give them a Land Grant for a certain server. When we give a Land Grant, we still control the server, but the other army can control it also. If we go to war with that army, the Land Grant can be ended, and we get the server back. 3. Army The SPAAF has two high ranks in the army, a Leader and the 2ics. Main Leader – The main leader leads the army in battles and any event he/she is present at. They keep the pages and the site overall updated. They also make sure the 2ics and all of the ranking troops in the army are doing there job and staying active. The main leader also ranks all joining penguins with a decent rank after reading the ‘resume’ of the penguin on the join page. 2nd In Command (2ic) – The 2ics lead the army through battles and events when the leader is not present and even when they are present sometime. They are well trained proffesional soldiers who can take over for a leader at any time possible. They also update the pages occasionally. They keep the troops active and makes sure there is no problems or threats in the army of the SPAAF. Current Leading Ranks: Main Leader – ATM 23 2nd In Commands – Cewan/Starrk, Wyoskyguy 4. Government The SPAAF Government maintains a Democratic Republic. That means we are a mix between a Democracy (We elect our leaders) and a Republic (The people have a say, and we have votes for big decisions). The system of election is as follows. *Everyone submits their name if they want to be elected. You must be in SPAAF and active (coming to chat/wars). *Polls will be held, and the winners after our voting session ends, will be elected and placed a spot in the government. Certain positions in the SPAAF government requires a specific range of rankings in the SPAAF Army. There is only one branch in the SPAAF Government due to size of the army and citizens. This branch is, the Executive Branch. President: The job of the president is pretty obvious on what he/she does but here it is. The president is able to veto any bills or laws set on by the VP or any other citizen or government ranking person. He keeps the government steady and running. He makes sure each government official is active and doing his job good. Vice President: The vice president does the same as the president but does not have the authority to veto any bills. The only way a VP can do this is if the President is out for some reason. Secretary Of Defense: The Secretary Of Defense (Also known as SecDef or SD) is the person in charge of finding out who is attacking and infiltrating the SPAAF servers. They are to alert the Leader or President as quickly as can be. They are also given the authority of possibly stopping foreign armies from attacking or stepping on SPAAF land. President – ATM 23 Vice President – No one at the moment In Progress Secretary Of Defense – No one at the moment In Progress Advisor – No one at the moment (Same advisor as on the ranks) 5. Citizens/Elections Citizens: To become a citizen, all you have to do is join the SPAAF army. Here are a few rewards citizens get: *Citizen get to vote. *Citizens are more respected and listened to within the SPAAF Army than any people that are not citizens of the SPAAF Army. Elections: We hold elections for certain ranks in the army and government every once and a while. All citizens are allowed to vote. All candidates for an election are allowed to campaign but are in no way able to force or threaten a citizen into voting for them. 6. Allies All of our allies can be found on our allies page here. All of our allies are allowed to hold events except wars on our servers. Our servers are shared with all of our allies. Our allies are also expected to help us in need of distress. Unlisted allies we have are all of the CPUN members. 7. Site/Chat Rankings Site Rankings: Admins: Due to hackings scares and many threats on small armies, there will be only one admin on the site for now. The only admin as of now will be the leader, ATM 23. If any other admin is chosen to be added, the citizens of the SPAAF will surely be informed of the matter. Editors: The editors on the SPAAF site will be the 2ics of the army. They will be checked for background and tested to see if they are trustworthy of becoming editor. Authors: Authors are rare to have on the site but the role will be given to some troops if needed. Chat Rankings: Main Owner: The main owner is the current leader of the SPAAF Army, and all retired leaders. Nobody else has the authority to become main owner. Owner: Owners on chat will be the 2ics or VIP members of the SPAAF. They are chosen with care. Moderators: Moderators are chosen with care and are expected to not abuse the powers given to them. There are two moderator ranks in the SPAAF along with VIP member ranks. Members: Everyone is accepted as a member on SPAAF chat. You will only be guested or banned if you are an enemy or if you disrespect the high ranks in SPAAF or if you break the chat rules seen here. UNIFORM Wear the SPAAF uniform during events such as battles, practice wars, recruiting, and meetings on Club Penguin. If you don’t have any of the clothes in the picture below wear anything Black, Purple, and Red. It does not matter to us what you wear, just as long as it is these colors. Just be creative and fight for the SPAAF with courage! http://spaafofcp.files.wordpress.com/2011/03/spaafuniform.png LEGENDS: A legend is someone who did something huge to effect this army for the better, and very little to effect it for the worse. Legends Never Die… Red – Great Legend Black – Legend First Generation (February 22, 2009 – July 12, 2010) – The Noob Months We started off as a noob army and ended as a noob army. We used mascaline to make people think we averaged +20 at events, but only averaged 3. ATM 23 Swat Bandit Fronjo4 Tryeuqiop Gem Gem33 Blupichu Tunacat Monogoo Second Generation (March 21, 2011 – ?) NEVER FORGET: February 2009 February 22, 2009 |||| This is ATM 23 here. My website will begin to be much better throught some day. We will become the greatest Club Penguin army anyone has ever knnown of. So keep checking my website for updates everyday… February 23, 2009 |||| ACP Everyone is againts the ACP. The ACP wanted a war so their gonna get one. Patrol every server especially Mammoth and Parka. They try to hide there. But we are not alone we are with the RPF, WW, IW, and many other armies. So stay strong and don’t give up! '' ''February 28, 2009 |||| Hello everyone in the SPA Air Force. Tommorow is the Clash of the Unforgiven war. Here is a map of everyones spots for the war. Blue= Ice Warriors Orange=Watex Warriors Yellow=Nachos Black=RPF (Rebel Penguin Federation) Green=ACP (Army Club Penguin) Red=UMA (Underground Mafias Army) White/Gray=SPA (Seperatist Penguin Association) We are going to be at the… March 2009 March 1, 2009 |||| The Clash of the Unforgiven time has been changed. Here they are. 4:00 PM PST 5:00 PM MST 6:00 PM CST 7:00 PM EST 12:00 U.K. I found the white puffle in puffle roundup. I’ll try to get the picture of it up soon. -ATM 23 Leader and Founder of Seperatist Penguin Association Armed Forces… March 1, 2009 |||| Sorry guys I couldn’t be there. Well, i found out today that the RPF, ACP, and IW win. Too bad. Well I’m going to try to arrange some wars with other armies once we get at least 20 troops. If you want to see some pictures of the battle yesterday, go to the nachos site… March 6, 2009 |||| Guess what? We have new allies! Woohoo! They are the Red Army. There leader is Redslurpy1. I remember when I was on the Red Army. It was pretty cool. We fought the Shadow Troops. We also are allies with The International Swat of Club Penguin. The leader is Tayltor9. He used to be the Leader of… March 6, 2009 |||| Oh yeah, check out our other site called Penguin News. You can get all the info on CP armies there. So go to http://armypenguinnews.wordpress.com/ And we also have a new troop. There name is Csquared57. He joined March 6, 2009. And check out my friends Youtube channel. Its called Dylan1698. http://www.youtube.com/user/dylan1698 -ATM 23 Leader and… March 7, 2009 |||| Tonight the FACP is hosting a all-army party on Club Penguin. That includes us. The party starts at 7:00PST. Its on the server Mammoth. The night parties are always cool. So come tonight. If you are in the SPA Air Force then come wearing our uniform. Oops. I never posted the uniforms. I’ll do it before the… March 10, 2009 |||| On Saturday, I scheduled a practice battle for us. The date on Saturday will be March 14, 2009. The server will be Yeti and I will post the time later in the week. If you guys don’t know what a practice battle is. Its where we split up into four different teams which are also… March 14, 2009 |||| Sorry guys I’m still working on the new video. I just thought of something really cool for my video. It will probably come out in the days to come. I’ll try to get you a preview of it. It is so cool so far. Its time is like 4:14. But its really good. Also, we… March 14, 2009 |||| Ok guys we need more hits. We need to atleast get to the thousands before March is over. I have a idea on how to get more people to come here. When your on Club Penguin keep saying “GOOGLE SPA AIR FORCE ON THE INTERNET” I want you to say it in capitals too. Let see how many… March 15, 2009 |||| Should we merge with the ISCP. I think we should just help them with there Air Force. Vote yes or no on the poll… March 17, 2009 |||| Hey guys look at these. They are funny. Hehehehe. glitter-graphics.com glitter-graphics.com Aren’t they funny? I was thinking. Do you guys think we should have a war? I don’t know who to have war with though. I think we should have it with the Black Bandits. What do you think? Comment telling me what we should do… March 18, 2009 |||| Sorry I haven’t posted the uniforms yet. I found out yesterday that they weren’t showing up. Monogoo, our Spy Leader told me yesterday. Thanks Monogoo. I’ll try to post the uniforms later today. Also, whenever you guys see Monogoo tell her thanks, she is like the best spy leader we have ever had. She gets… March 18, 2009 |||| Everyone, we will not be merging with the ISCP. Our poll said that 47 said that they wanted to join, 51 said not to join, and 3 said maybe. Heres the letter I wrote them saying we will not merge. “Hello, this is ATM 23. As you knnow I’m the leader of SPA Air Force. March 18, 2009 |||| Hey everyone, go to our spy leaders website at Club Penguin Officers Its pretty cool. Join the Club Penguin Officers today. (and join the SPA today)… March 20, 2009 |||| Tomorrow will be the start of my Club Penguin Army awards 2009! Tomorrow I will put up polls for you to vote on. It will be fun. Some of the catagories. Best Army Best Leader Funniest Army Best Defensive Army Best Offensive Army Worst Army Worst Leader Best Website Best Banner Best Leader at Computers… March 21, 2009 |||| Here are the voting polls for the Club Penguin Amry Awards 2009. The voting will go from March 21 to March 31. Then the polls will close. So start voting. Who is the best army? (POLL REMOVED) Who is the best army leader? (POLL REMOVED) Which army has the best defense? (POLL REMOVED) I will… March 23, 2009 |||| Hey everyone, my favoritest server on Club Penguin is Powder Ball. And you know how we were declaring war on the Black Bandits because I thought they owned Powder Ball. Well I found out that the CPNG (Club Penguin National Guard) owns it. So I told them that we were invading there server. I also March 25, 2009 |||| Sorry I wasn’t there guys. I was busy watching the Lakers game. They won! Woohoo! Well the invasion is now today, March 25, 2009 at 5:oo Pm PST Time. So be there five minutes early. Server: Powder Ball Purpose: To own Powder Ball and then elect a governor for it. Times: 5:00 PST 8:00 EST March 27, 2009 |||| Well guys, the invasion results weren’t so good. First, the only people who were there were me, BerryTerry12, and Dylan Jr1. So I’m reschduling it again. I want who ever can come to comment saying that they are active and will come. And sorry I couldn’t be at the ISCP meeting. Well, I will tell… March 28, 2009 |||| Hi guys. Well I have the Club Penguin Army Awards 2009 polls. Here is the logo and the polls. Here is the polls. Which is the best Army? Which is the best Army Leader? Which Arny has the best Defense? Which Amry has the best Offense? Which Army has the best banner? Which… March 29, 2009 |||| Hi guys. You kno how we were gonna invade Powder Ball? Well, I just found out that the Fire Warriors just invaded it. Then I told them that Powder Ball wouldn’t be theres for long. And they said that they would cruch us. They can’t beat us. We are like the best. And I know… March 30, 2009 |||| Hey guys I was on Chrismas today at about 4:45 PM and Aunt Artic came in. It was so cool. I asked her if she would join our army but she wouldn’t answer. Then I wanted to get her attention so I said “Do you like me Aunt Artic?” and she responded “Of Course!” Here… March 31, 2009 |||| Ok guys. the Battle for Powder Ball is on a Saturday on April 4. Here are the times for it and the rules. DATE: April 4th TIME: 11:00 AM PST (Pacific) 12:00 PM Mountain 1:00 PM Central 2:00 PM EST 7:00 PM U.K. -if you have questions about the times comment- _______________________________________ Where: Powder Ball and SPA… April 2009 April 1, 2009 |||| Well guys, we did a pretty good job for our first monthe in the army business. Here are the stats for our website and our soldiers. Total Views: 1,952 Avg. views per day: 63.0 Avg. Views per week: 434 views Total soldiers joined: 83 Days since opening day on March 1, 2009: 32 days since… April 1, 2009 |||| There is no excerpt because this is a protected post. April 3, 2009 |||| Tomorrow is the big day. The day we battle for Sector 44 (Powder Ball) of the Club Penguin Servers. Here is the time and stuff for it. Times: 11:00 AM PST 2:00 PM EST Where: Snow Forts, Powder Ball These following names are the owns I need to be at the battle the most. Alren4, Bobo5443,… April 4, 2009 |||| Its ok guys. Even though we lost we were still really good. And Congratulations Fire Warriors. Here are the ranks now. Leemarie06: You were right next to me the whole time. You are now ranked as a Commander. Swat Bandit: You were also with me the whole time. Sorry I forgot to put you on… April 8, 2009 |||| Hey guys. I forgot to tell you this last week but we are in the Royal Rumble Practice War. Its a pratice war basically. Here is each armies base. Here are the ones who will compete against each other on Sabertooth: The United Troopers The Red Raiders The Nachos The Club Penguin Rangers The Club… April 8, 2009 |||| Hello everyone who is in the SPA Air Force and everyoen who is not. Remember when the FACP hosted that all army party last month? That was a pretty good party. Well, I was thinking and I thought of having my own party for everyone on Club penguin and all armies. The party will be… April 10, 2009 |||| Hello everyone who is in the SPA Air Force and everyone who is not. Remember when the FACP hosted that all army party last month? That was a pretty good party. Well, I was thinking and I thought of having my own party for everyone on Club penguin and all armies. The party will be… April 12, 2009 |||| How do you guys like this graphic? Whats up. I just became a author on the CPUN site. Thx Dee. Do you like the new header? Its pretty cool huh? The big Easter party is tomorrow. Don’t forget to come. Well, thats all I need to say. Happy Easter! -ATM 23 Leader and Founder of… April 15, 2009 |||| Hello everyone. I was writing our constitution over. I thought it looked boring. Here is what I have so far. But it isn’t finished. Seperatist Penguin Association Armed Forces Constitution This document was written and revised by Leader and President of the SPA Air Force ATM 23. This document will not be copied deleted or have… April 15, 2009 |||| We did it! We invaded a server. We now own Mammoth. Since Mammoth is one of the biggest servers on CP, it will become our capital. It will also be our main base. We also helped IW patrol Christmas earlier. Here are some pics. See it says we are on Christmas and we are at… April 16, 2009 |||| Hey everyone. I was thinkin and I said to myself, I should make a youtube channel for the SPA Air Force. Isn’t that a great idea. In my channel I will make music videos, SNA news videos, a series of videos. I will be making a news series for my new addition to the SPA Air… April 17, 2009 |||| Hey Blupichu, sorry that T9 isn’t letting you have the ISCP. If he doesn’t let you have it then we will declare war on them. If we win, Blupichu gets the ISCP, if T9 wins, he gets to shut it down. Then we will see how succesful T9′s army is after we are finshed with them… April 20, 2009 |||| Hi everyone. Thz to Swat Bandit I’m going to make more authors for this site. I will pick three TWO MORE AUTHORS! I have already picked one. The winner for the first author is… SWAT BANDIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I picked him because he is my best troop. If you don’t want to do it Swat Bandit, you… April 21, 2009 |||| Swat Bandit, thats so cool your getting a account. If you don’t know how to put pictures and everything I would be glad to help you. I will make a post later in the day telling you how to do everything. Maybe even a video! I’m so glad that your avalable to help me with… April 22, 2009 |||| Hey guys. I was at the RFW site and found out that they don’t own Powder Ball anymore. So we are going to invade it. That will be our capital. We have to invade it quick because any server can be invaded quickly. In the title it says Sector 44 which means Powder Ball and… April 22, 2009 |||| Swat Bandit, login to your wordpress account and loom at your Dashboard. You will see my webiste and click on it. I put you as a author. (THIS POST WILL BE DELETED AFTER SWAT BANDIT LOGS IN AND SEES THAT HE IS A AUTHOR)… April 23, 2009 |||| I’m swat bandit but you can just call me swat. Ive got ALOT of attention bye atm so thx atm. I got a couple of suggestions for the air force. .Advertissing!! we only have ninty people .Fight together and no traiting . And maybe we can go on our xat chat when we do battles… April 23, 2009 |||| YEs, i’m finally an author. Thnx Atm for letting SwatBandit and I be one. I hope other people can be authors too! April 24, 2009 |||| Tomorrow is the big Golds meeting with the rest of the CPUN. Please try to come. If you have a track meet like my freinds and fronjo4 then just try to make some other thing coming up like the Powder Ball Invasion 2. We might invade the Golds servers right after the meeting. Please try… April 25, 2009 |||| This is Swat bandit. The invasion with CPUN didn’t really work out… We had NO men(only five D:) ONLY one server(husky) and Golds r thinking about declaring war:O.And the batltle xat SPA air force room… zipo ppl. If we want to be a good army/air force we need everyone to come to the invasion.No men… April 25, 2009 |||| It’s Swat again.Ive been planning this so plz attend this!Here’s the date When:Saturday April 26,2009 Time:11:00 AM PST (Pacific) 12:00 PM Mountain 1:00 PM Central 2:00 PM EST 7:00 PM U.K. Leaders: Blue is atm and red is me Where: Husky,snow forts Well i think that’s that. Post if you can come! P.S i hope… April 26, 2009 |||| Hey everyone, I’m postponing the Practice Battle because my computer was messing up and said I needed Flash Player 9. So got Flash Player 9 ad I went on and saw no one was on. I know Swat Bandit was on because he left a comment saying that no one was there. Everyone was probably sleeping. So… April 26, 2009 |||| There was absalutely NO ONE at the practice battle exept me and Atm!!! I think we got one or two recruits but either than that zipo.I was waiting there for an hour but no one came exept atm. Me and atm picked a fight with a few people but that was it.I don’t get it… April 27, 2009 |||| Now that SPA air force is expanding and no one comes to our things i’m thinking about a battle to get more servers.Wool Socks is a good server because alot of ppl go there. It’s owned by another army with the name WW.Atm if u like the idea u can put a post telling u… April 28, 2009 |||| Hmmm. Hmmm. I was thinking of which side we should take in the big Nachos/ACP war. I can’t decide. We can be with the Nachos, but then we won’t be that good enough allies to the ACP. I’m still working with Boomer 20 to put us on there blogroll. We are already on the Nachos… April 28, 2009 |||| ATM Edit: Since Fronjo4 and tryeuwqiop are already on the Nacho side, I’m gonna be with Swat Bandit on ACP so it will be funner. I have the time for the invasion of Tundra, Snowcap, and Wool Socks. Here it is. Times: 11:00 PST AM 12:00 Mountain PM 1:00 Central PM 2:00 EST PM Reason:… April 29, 2009 |||| ATM Edit Hey Fronjo, your right Kobe is not good as Jordan was. HE IS BETTER! And the question where you said “does kobe average 33.1 a game?” Well he did. in the 05-06 season he averaged 35.4 ppg. Did MJ ever make a leap from high school to the NBA? No!! Did MJ ever… May 2009 May 1, 2009 |||| We did great this month. We got over 2,000 views! Amazing! Here is this video I made. Here is the stats for April… May 2, 2009 |||| All SPA Air Force troops who are fighting for ACP go to the server Snow Forts at the Dock. RFW is attacking ACP and Swat bandit says that ACP needs backup. Hurry Everyone! Go there!… May 2, 2009 |||| Hey guyz it’s me swat gain.Srry i wasnt posting for a while but since the war ive been kinda busy. Two things about my group invading is i want the elite troops like the high rank ppl and im gonna call our division for the battle the SPA night ops! Were gonna were red and… May 3, 2009 |||| Attention all SPA air force soldiers that want to help ACP!!!! A ACP soldier and leader of army called the shadow knights r invading fjord at 12:00 Penguin time. I said that we might help so if u want to help the shadow knights be in SPA uniform and help invade fjord. i told him… May 4, 2009 |||| Everyone, i am now rasing the code level to a CODE RED situation! The first time in SPA Air Force history! Code Red is bad. I am calling a meeting with the leaders of the SPA Air Force and some high ranked penguins in the army. Here is everyone who I need to come to… May 5, 2009 |||| Here is the times and stuff for it. Meeting Dates and Times Times: 6:00 PST 7:00 Mountain 8:00 Central 9:00 EST Note: All times PM time. When: May 5, 2009 (Tuesday) Where: Server: Powder Ball, Room: ATM 23’s igloo. (it will be on the map) And our chat: http://xat.com/chat/room/55542015/ What we will talk about in… May 5, 2009 |||| As we get nearer to our invasion many things r happening.The ACP vs. Nacho war is going to be a handfull because half our troops r ACP and the other half is nachos.At this period we r now at code red cause no one comes to things and only eight troops active. I blame it… May 7, 2009 |||| Hello everyone. We are going to have a recruiting drive. Any of you can go on by yourself and recruit people for us. We are still at a code red situation. The worst is code black. Here is the times for the recruitng drive. Times: 5:00 PST 6:00 Mountain 7:00 Central 8:00 EST Note: All… May 8, 2009 |||| Since no one made my team I’m gonna make them so here are the teams. ATM Edit: wo wo wo. Hold it Swat. We can not invade Wool Socks yet. We need more troops to pull that off. Because when we tell WW that we are invading it they will try to stop us. Thats why… May 8, 2009 |||| ATM Edit: Alren, you do not know anything when it comes to basketball. We got 66 points at Madison Square Garden.CAVS are better than the loser lakers who lost to the Rockets!!!!!!!… May 8, 2009 |||| The Cleveland Cavalosers. Lead by Show-off James. The biggest show-off in history… May 8, 2009 |||| I really thank all of you guys who give me suggestions for the army. Thx TRY and others. TRY gave me this one. Here is the new ranks. Note: Can’t find your name? Press ctr and F on your keyboard and type in your name. Leader and Founder ATM 23 Co-Leader Swat Bandit Commander Corky… May 9, 2009 |||| Ok guys. Blupichu keeps saying that we are going to merge with the SCP. Don’t listen to him. The only reason he wants to merge wiht us is because we are bigger then him and his army is small. Blupichu, the reason your army is small is because you never advertise your army on Club… May 9, 2009 |||| Ok guys, its time to take some action. We will invade Powder Ball for the second time. The first time we invaded it the Fire Warriors (now RFW) took it back in a war. But I found out that they don’t own it anymore! So here is the stuff for the invasion. If you wanna… May 9, 2009 |||| This will be a brief but pretty important message.My five mne squad will be a pretty important thing for our invasion.My squad the new and improved Delta Squad will have to meet at snow forts.Our scouts gem gem33 and TRY will go around powder ball and see if theres any kind of resistance from other… May 10, 2009 |||| Hello everyone. I’m really impressed for all the active people in this army. We have a new #1 hall of famer! His name is TRY. TRY set the rcord for most comments in one day! TRY, you can join any army you want. It isn’t our decision if you want to join the Black Panthers. Here… Category:Armies